The University of Rochester Cancer Center has a unique university-based, decentralized cancer care program involving five full-service hospitals. Therefore, we are ideally suited for participation in Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group multidisciplined clinical research trials. Our project is so structured as to encompass the entire adult upstate Finger Lakes region of New York State with a population of approximately one million. The advantages of clinical research and state of the art cancer therapy are brought also to our Canadian satellite through ECOG participation. A major thrust of our activity will consist of bringing laboratory concepts, developed at the University of Rochester, such as chemo and radiation sensitizers and protectors, hybrid tumor cell derived specific immunotherapy, drug pharmacokinetics, and computer assisted nutritional assessment to clinical trials at a Group-wide level. We also plan to continue to provide expert, long-standing, representation and commitment to the ECOG Disease Oriented and Modality Committees, as well as fostering strong educational support to patients, physicians and health-related staff in the cancer effort.